


双飞组·翩若惊鸿

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意小黄歌补全计划 Electric镜面一 弱A强O下药。捆绑。蒙眼。高潮禁止。最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·翩若惊鸿

法芮尔清醒过来时，发现自己被限制在了一个靠背椅上。

她全身发软，双手被后锁在椅背，左右脚踝都被分别捆在两边凳腿上。手腕上粗硬的麻绳绑了特殊的水手结，越挣扎越紧，动弹不得。而眼前一片漆黑，可能被蒙上了透光极差的黑布。

脑子一片混沌，不知道是迷药药效还没消散还是又被注射了新的试剂，她拼命拾取自己还能想起的记忆碎片。

昨天是她和安吉拉结婚一周年纪念日，但中尉由于紧急任务的召集，还是拖到深夜才赶回家。自己一脸歉意地捧着被暴风雨凌虐得不成样子的纪念日蛋糕站在安吉拉面前，是她失去意识前最后的印象。

目前她应该没什么生命危险，只是被囚禁在了家里的某个房间。上身的寒意逐渐随着意识的恢复变得明显起来，法芮尔这时才发现自己全身上下只剩那条穿回家的越野迷彩裤。

视觉被屏蔽后，其他感官就变得更灵敏了。她很快捕捉到前方细微的门响声，随之而来的是迅速萦绕鼻尖的信息素芳香。她太熟悉这美妙的气味了，多少次让她流连在温暖舒适的床榻上缠绵悱恻，又多少次让她穿梭于危机四伏的战场上从容不迫。芳香的尽头，是她最爱的人。

“安吉拉……”她情不自禁地唤了一声爱人的名。自己意外低哑的声色和胯下迅速勃发的欲望，让中尉意识到她应该被下药了。法芮尔紧张地咽了咽口水，无论前方等待着她的是春宵一刻还是无尽炼狱，今晚都注定是个不眠之夜。

“法芮尔·艾玛莉。”中尉的下巴被什么东西顶了起来，她极力分辨那种触感，认出是半年前她们在参观马术俱乐部时带走的皮质马鞭纪念品。安吉拉正握着鞭柄抵着法芮尔，漠然地喊了她的全名。

“是……”中尉怯怯应了一声，不由得有些发抖。

“这段时间，受了几次伤了？嗯？”

“……三……三次。”

“我出差之前是怎么跟你说的？”

“……如果单飞作战还敢那么鲁莽的话，等你回来我就死定了……”

“看样子你根本没把我的话当一回事。”安吉拉伸出鞭子末端，将中尉赤裸上身的伤疤一个个指了出来，“脖子这里，被狙了一枪，子弹烫伤。锁骨左侧，霰弹枪弹壳碎片，缝了八针。下腰右侧，刀伤，划了你他妈的九厘米那么长。”

“你真的当自己是刀枪不入的机械战士了吗！还要不要命了！都伤成这个样子了还不好好养着，昨天还敢屁颠屁颠地去参加紧急任务，还好意思淋着雨跑回来，我稀罕你的蛋糕吗？你人没了的话，我跟谁过结婚纪念日？跟鬼吗？”

医生疾言厉色的训斥像连珠炮似的砸到中尉脸上，她愧疚地垂下头。

“对不起……我以后再也不会这样了……”

“光道歉是不够的，小鸡仔，我觉得……”安吉拉突然话锋一转，侧身坐到了中尉腿上，贴近她耳边，“必须要来点肉体上的教训你才会长点记性。”

“安吉拉？”

“我借了安娜的睡眠针，在里面加了些催情的药材粉末。”天使摸了摸压在自己腿下的小帐篷，“现在看来，效果好像还不错。”

“嘶……安吉……”催情的药效比法芮尔料想的要厉害得多，腺体比往常更加敏感，即使是隔着布料摩擦，触感也被放大了很多倍。因为手脚都被束缚的关系，法芮尔只能勉强扭动身子渴求更多的刺激。

但当她循着声音和信息素的来源，想侧头一亲芳泽时，美好馨香的温热感远离了她的身体。中尉扑了个空，有些急躁地伸长脖子想挽回些什么。

“法芮尔，今晚的甜头都要你自己凭本事赚到手。”

安吉拉绕到法芮尔身后，将椅子用力往前推了一些。很快，中尉就听见了衣物落地的轻响，令她沉迷的信息素又慢慢集聚起来。法芮尔挺翘的鼻尖触碰到天使柔软的腰腹。她迷恋地留下几个吻后，情不自禁地伸出舌头舔舐这片总让她爱不释手的圣地，代替了自己被绑住无法动作的双手。

“哈……法芮尔，你的目标可不是这里呀。”倚在书桌边的安吉拉轻喘一声推开中尉的脸，自己单手往后一撑，坐在了桌上，随后才引导法芮尔靠近。

中尉的唇感触到与之前非常不一样的软度和湿润，她一怔，明白了自己正抵着安吉拉的腿间。

“宝贝儿……要是你能在一分钟之内让我到……就可以享受一次lap dance喔~”天使魅惑的嗓音钻进中尉的耳朵，像羽毛似的撩拨着她的神经，法芮尔感觉自己的理智已经彻底沉没在汹涌的信息素浪潮里了。

没有视觉，没有触觉，她唯一能依靠的只有一截柔软的舌头和对于天使敏感点的记忆。

“要开始了，一……二……”

读秒声轻轻奏响了进攻的号角，法芮尔仍是那个义无反顾的突击前锋。安吉拉的一切于她而言，都值得用迈入战场的专注态度去对待。

舌尖先是绕着外围查探了几圈，确认己方位置和参照距离，然后再探寻最佳的进攻路线。

“哈……十七……十八……”

环境湿度足以支撑一次深入挺进，法芮尔蜷缩起舌根，慢慢通过展平的惯性碾过重重阻碍突进到了甬道内。不断轻微起伏的褶皱推挤着柔软的异物，她艰难地寸寸挺入，寻找着记忆中的小凸起。

“三十一……三十额……啊！”

对了，就是这。安吉拉突然拔高的声线和剧烈抖动的身子暴露了太多，法芮尔更为卖力地舔弄那个地方，势在必得。

“哈啊……你个……小坏蛋……四……四十……”安吉拉后仰身子，猛地抓住手边的钢笔架，指尖因为拼命发力而变得泛白，她想要在快感的冲击下再坚持几秒。

但是意志力在这种时候往往脆弱得不堪一击，当法芮尔的鼻尖再次因为前倾的力度撞到那一粒珍珠时，内外的双重刺激终于让安吉拉彻底投降。

“四十……九……五十……啊啊！”

涌到舌尖上的清液猛地增多，法芮尔尽力舔舐干净后，撤出了发软的舌头，倒在椅子上微微喘着粗气。全身松懈下来的安吉拉也躺在书桌上平复呼吸，她抬手遮住眼睛，心里唾骂了一句没出息的自己。

但是夜还长着，不能就此作罢。安吉拉鼓鼓劲儿，从书桌上下来，又坐到了法芮尔的腿上。中尉腿间的帐篷顶起的弧度已经无法忽视了，她垂着脑袋，像一只耷拉了耳朵的大狗狗，向大权在握的天使求饶:“安吉……求你了……我好难受……”

“嘘……法芮尔，先把你的礼物领了。这个小家伙的福利还在后头，只要你一会儿能把持得住……”安吉拉伸出食指抵在中尉唇上，凑过去折磨性地从法芮尔的喉头舔到了侧边的下颌骨，又在中尉低吼一声想要回赠一笔时退开来。法芮尔觉得自己快疯了。

“哈……安吉拉……”她无奈的叹息被突然响起的舞曲声盖过，膝上的负重随着平缓的节奏慢慢增加。等到安吉拉完全放松地坐下来后，她开始扶着法芮尔的肩膀在她腿上扭动起来。

法芮尔觉得世上没有比这更让人难受的折磨了，就连被敌军俘虏的肉体伤害相比之下都显得无关痛痒。

心上人的气息萦绕鼻尖，近在咫尺，她却无法触碰；单薄的迷彩裤也隔绝不了肌肤相亲的绝妙触感；她清晰地感觉到天使柔软的掌心正轻抚着自己的下腹，赤裸白皙的大腿正摩擦着自己的股骨外侧，下身还时不时蹭过自己鼓起来的火热腺体，但她看不见，摸不着，甚至吻不到……

可安吉拉还在无意识地煽风点火，这一时兴起的念头竟有意外的惊喜。赤裸敏感的腿根与迷彩裤粗糙的衣料摩擦产生的快意令她无法抑制地呻吟起来，而腺体凸显的硬度也让她不自觉地靠近厮磨，当然，法芮尔结实的六块腹肌也是完美的加分项，安吉拉觉得自己摸上一辈子大概都不会腻。

暧昧的音乐，浓烈的馨香，美妙的胴体，三者合一的境界，纵使是天堂可能也不过如此。但被死死束缚在椅子上的法芮尔无福消受，她倒在椅背上仰起头，微微张嘴喘着粗气，无力吞咽的涎液滑落出一道浅浅的湿迹，她光是忍耐下身爆发的冲动就已经精疲力尽了。

很快，安吉拉迎来了第二次高潮。

她虚弱地枕在法芮尔的肩膀上，慢慢拉开迷彩裤的拉链伸手进去，掏出了一下中尉仍在勃发的欲望。很棒，除了顶端渗出的一些清液，小家伙依然坚挺，但突然被温暖的指尖触碰的刺激还是让它激烈地搏动了几下。

“安吉……求你……给我吧……”法芮尔再次乞求，声音已经有气无力了。

“好吧，既然我的要求你都达到了……”安吉拉抬头咬了咬中尉的耳垂，“不过我只能用手啦，刚才累到了……你就算不动也还是那么厉害……”

安吉拉抚摸着肉柱的指尖逐渐握成拳，勉强包裹住整个直径，开始上下撸动起来。即使没用什么力气和技巧，之前长期压抑起来的快感也迅速被激发，法芮尔脱力地瘫在椅子上，急促地喘息，像在飞快穿梭一个黑暗隧道，等待着前方尽头白光的到来。

安吉拉细心地聆听中尉每一次压抑的呻吟，同时也在逐步加快撸动的速度。但她听见法芮尔略显沉重的一声闷哼后，蓦然止住动作，松开拳心，改为轻飘飘地揉弄。

“唔……安吉拉……不……”仿佛隧道出口的大门被嘭得一声关闭，法芮尔痛苦地呻吟着，腺体胀痛得不行。

“最后一个问题……法芮尔。”安吉拉有一下没一下地用指尖蹭着柱身，“以后还敢不敢了？”

“安吉拉，我整副身心都只属于你……以后……绝不再犯……”

“这样才乖嘛……我的小鹰……”安吉拉重新站起来，扶着柱身进入自己体内，慢慢坐了下去，“哈……拿走你的奖励吧，宝贝儿……”

中尉眼前的黑幕终于被揭开，安吉拉扯掉那层黑布，捧着法芮尔的脖子忘情地与她拥吻。湿润紧致的甬道尽力吞吐着柱身，层层叠叠的褶皱不停碾压厮磨，与纯粹撸动的快感完全不是一个级别，没几次就把法芮尔集聚已久的第一发榨了出来。

射出的白浊量出奇得多，从交合处渗出了好一些，浸湿了法芮尔的迷彩裤。

安吉拉喘息着从身后的书桌上拿起一把剪刀，帮助中尉解开了捆在椅背的水手结和脚踝的绳子。她接过法芮尔被麻绳勒出淡淡红印的手腕放在自己唇边，有些心疼地留下一吻。

“诶……我明明没有捆得这么紧的……”

“没事……可能我挣扎得太厉害了……”法芮尔反握住天使的掌心，轻轻捏了一下，“现在它们有更想去的地方……”

话音刚落，终于获得自由的双手就迫不及待地摸到天使的臀瓣上了，“该死的……安吉你这里的手感还是那么好……”

“……色鸡。”

“哈……只对你一个人色……”法芮尔幸福地吻着自己失而复得的宝贝天使，暗示性地挺了挺腰。

安吉拉这才发现小家伙又生龙活虎的了，她无奈地抱紧法芮尔，愤愤道:“看在你药效还没过的份上，只能再来一次！另外我真的没力气了……”

“宝贝儿……你负责爽就够了……其他有我……”

“……色鸡！”

#emmm 大家负责吃肉就好#

end


End file.
